Jak zostać zbawionym - Robert Breaker
thumb|left|Robert Breaker Jak zostać zbawionym - Robert Breaker, oryginał "How to Get Saved", 9 sierpnia 2016 rok, tłumaczenie - Beniamin Zabój, 2019 rok. Witam, nazywam się Robert Breaker i dziś chce wam opowiedzieć o tym jak zostać zbawionym, co biblia mówi o tym jak zostać zbawionym. W Hebrajczyków 9:27 biblia mówi: A jak postanowione jest ludziom raz umrzeć, a potem sąd, ' Wszyscy ludzie umrą pewnego dnia, biblia mówi że nam że każdy musi umrzeć, ale gdzie pójdziesz gdy umrzesz? Gdzie spędzisz wieczność? W niebie czy w piekle? W dymiącym czy nie? Czy myślałeś kiedykolwiek o tym? Cóż, biblia mówi nam jak dostać się do nieba i mówi że musimy być zbawieni od piekła. Więc być zbawionym oznacza bycie zbawionym od piekła, idąc do nieba gdy umrzesz. W 1 Tymoteusza rozdziale 2 wersecie 4-tym biblia stwierdza mówiąc o Bogu lub Jezusie Chrystusie '''Który chce, aby wszyscy ludzie byli zbawieni i doszli do poznania prawdy. ' Poznanie prawdy oznacza coś co potrzebujesz wiedzieć przez słuchanie tego jak zostać zbawionym. Więc to co zrobię dziś to dam ci wiedzę o prawdzie i o tym jak być zbawionym. Jan rozdział 3 werset 15-sty mówi: 'Aby każdy, kto weń wierzy, nie zginął, ale miał żywot wieczny. ' Bóg chce dać ci żywot wieczny, chcesz wiedzieć jak otrzymać żywot wieczny i być na drodze do nieba? Dzieje Apostolskie rozdział 13 werset 38 '''Niechże więc będzie wam wiadome, mężowie bracia, że przez tego (Jezusa) 'zwiastowane wam bywa odpuszczenie grzechów ' Bóg oferuje ci darmo przebaczenie wszystkich twoich grzechów i żywot wieczny, ale nie przez to co my czynimy, a przez przejście przez Słowo Boże i przyjście do Jezusa Chrystusa do tego co on zrobił dla ciebie. Po pierwsze zobaczmy kilka wersetów w biblii o tym jak zostać zbawionym, co biblia o tym mówi. Po pierwsze musisz wiedzieć że jesteś grzesznikiem, niektórzy ludzie myślą że są dobrzy i że zasługują na niebo. Myślą „jestem bardzo dobry, Bóg musi otworzyć mi bramy niebios i pozwolić mi tam wejść” Ale co biblia mówi, czy biblia mówi że istnieją dobrzy ludzie? Tysiące razy – nie. W Rzymian rozdziale 3:10 czytamy: 'Jak napisano: Nie ma ani jednego sprawiedliwego, ' To oznacza że nikt nie jest wystarczająco dobry, by wejść do nieba. Rzymian 3:23 mówi: 'Gdyż wszyscy zgrzeszyli i brak im chwały Bożej, ' Więc nieważne jak dobry myślisz że jesteś, Bóg widzi cię jakim jesteś naprawdę, widzi cię jako grzesznika. Dlaczego ludzie umierają? Z powodu grzechu. Jeżeli nie byłbyś grzesznikiem wówczas żyłbyś wiecznie, ale każdy umiera. I zaczynając to prowadzi nas to do tego że postanowiono człowiekowi raz umrzeć a potem sąd. Gdy umrzesz, staniesz przed Bogiem by zdać relację z samego siebie. Rzymian rozdział 5:12 mówi: 'Przeto jak przez jednego człowieka grzech wszedł na świat, a przez grzech śmierć, tak i na wszystkich ludzi śmierć przyszła, bo wszyscy zgrzeszyli; ' Wszyscy ludzie zgrzeszyli, wszystkie kobiety zgrzeszyły, więc gdy Biblia mówi „każdy” oznacza to „każdy” kto kiedykolwiek się narodził, są grzesznikami. Z powodu tego umrą. Więc zbawienie nie jest czymś co możemy wypracować przez uczynki, niż raczej przez dar Boży, jak przyjąć ten dar? Biblia uczy że przez wiarę, przez wiarę jesteśmy zbawieni. Efezjan 2:8-9 mówi: 'Albowiem łaską zbawieni jesteście przez wiarę, i to nie z was: Boży to dar; Nie z uczynków, aby się kto nie chlubił. ' Zbawienie nie jest przez to co robimy, nie możemy zapracować na naszą drogę do nieba ponieważ nie jesteśmy dobrzy, nie ma żadnego sprawiedliwego, nawet jednego. To dar który Bóg ci oferuje, i czym jest ten dar? Rzymian 6:23 mówi: 'Albowiem zapłatą za grzech jest śmierć, lecz darem łaski Bożej jest żywot wieczny w Chrystusie Jezusie, Panu naszym. ' Więc zbawienie nie jest z uczynków ale raczej przez przyjęcie życia wiecznego przez wiarę. Wiara to to jak Bóg wybrał nas dziś zbawić, nie z uczynków. Galacjan 2:16 mówi: 'Wiedząc wszakże, że człowiek zostaje usprawiedliwiony nie z uczynków zakonu, a tylko przez wiarę w Chrystusa Jezusa, i myśmy w Chrystusa Jezusa uwierzyli, abyśmy zostali usprawiedliwieni z wiary w Chrystusa, a nie z uczynków zakonu, ponieważ z uczynków zakonu nie będzie usprawiedliwiony żaden człowiek. ' Nie możesz wejść do nieba przez swoje uczynki, Bóg nie dopuści grzesznika do nieba. Więc Bóg oferuje ci darmowy dar życia wiecznego, ale ten darmowy dar jest tylko przez wiarę, nie z uczynków. Rzymian 4:5 mówi: 'Gdy zaś kto nie spełnia uczynków, ale wierzy w tego, który usprawiedliwia bezbożnego, wiarę jego poczytuje mu się za sprawiedliwość, ' Ale pytaniem jest, wiara w co? Odpowiedzią jest wiara w Ewangelie. Ewangelia jest oparta na 1 Koryntian rozdziale 15 wersecie 1-4 a Ewangelią jest to że Chrystus umarł za nasze grzechy, przeczytam wam to. Pozwólcie mi przejść przez to i wypisać wam tutaj Ewangelie. Mam nadzieje że macie biblie i jeżeli macie, przejdźcie przez wszystkie te wersety ze mną i zobaczcie na nie. Zobacz co biblia mówi o zbawieniu, ponieważ to jest najważniejsza rzecz w całym świecie, gdzie spędzisz swoją wieczność, gdzie twoją wieczność spędzie twoja dusza. Ewangelia jest opisana w 1 Koryntian 15 wersecie 1-4, czytając je widzimy czym jest to co Bóg zrobił dla nas. To nie coś co my czynimy co nas zbawia, to wszystko co Jezus Chrystus zrobił dla nas. Przeczytamy 1 Koryntian 15:1-4: 'A przypominam wam, bracia, ewangelię, którą wam zwiastowałem, którą też przyjęliście i w której trwacie, I przez którą zbawieni jesteście, jeśli ją tylko zachowujecie tak, jak wam ją zwiastowałem, chyba że nadaremnie uwierzyliście. Najpierw bowiem podałem wam to, co i ja przejąłem, że Chrystus umarł za grzechy nasze według Pism I że został pogrzebany, i że dnia trzeciego został z martwych wzbudzony według Pism, ' Więc Ewangelią jest to że Jezus Chrystus umarł, umarł na krzyżu, przelał swoją krew na krzyżu kalwarii, ewangelią jest to że umarł, został pochowany i powstał z martwych trzeciego dnia według pism, ale pozostawiłem kilka słów. Najważniejsze słowo, jest napisane „za nasze grzechy”. Dlaczego Jezus Chrystus umarł? Umarł za nasze grzechy. Jezus Chrystus zmarł w nasze miejsce za nasze grzechy. Zapłacił twoje grzechy, więc nie musisz iść do piekła by płacić je przez całą wieczność. Więc Ewangelia jest tym że Jezus Chrystus zrobił to dla ciebie. Jezus Chrystus umarł w twoje miejsce za twoje grzechy na krzyżu kalwarii, płacąc za twoje grzechy byś nie musiał iść do piekła by zapłacić za nie samemu. On jest ofiarą za wszystkich grzeszników, a Jego ofiara jest czysto widoczna gdy zmarł na krzyżu. Starym powiedzeniem jest; „Jezus pokochał mnie tak bardzo, rozszerzając swe ręce i zmarł”. W 1 Jana 4:10 czytamy o miłości Jezusa i jego ofierze. 1 Jana 4:10 mówi: 'Na tym polega miłość, że nie myśmy umiłowali Boga, lecz że On nas umiłował i posłał Syna swego jako ubłaganie za grzechy nasze. ' Przebłaganie jest jak wyręczenie, On zmarł w moje miejsce, zapłacił w moje grzechy. 1 Jana 2:2 mówi: 'On ci jest ubłaganiem za grzechy nasze, a nie tylko za nasze, lecz i za grzechy całego świata. ' Za kogo Jezus Chrystus umarł? Za cały świat. Zapłacił za grzech całego świata. 1 Piotra 3:18 'Gdyż i Chrystus raz za grzechy cierpiał, sprawiedliwy za niesprawiedliwych, aby was przywieść do Boga; w ciele wprawdzie poniósł śmierć, lecz w duchu został przywrócony życiu. ' Więc Jezus Chrystus umarł raz i ta jedna śmierć była za nasze grzechy, nie tylko za moje grzechy, twoje grzechy ale grzechy całego świata; Jezus Chrystus umarł za każdego. Po co? Werset mówi by przywieść nad do Boga. Droga do nieba jest przez śmierć, pochówek i zmartwychwstanie Jezusa Chrystusa, ponieważ Jezus zrobił to za nasze grzechy. I jeżeli przyjdziesz i zaakceptujesz ewangelie, ufając jej, przynosi nas to do Boga, zabiera nas do nieba. Oto w jaki sposób zostajemy zbawieni. Więc Jezus Chrystus jest tym który zbawia i zbawienie jest przez Jezusa który zmarł za twoje grzechy. Ale nie tylko że zmarł, jak zmarł? On przelał swoją krew za ciebie. To przez krew którą Jezus Chrystus wylał zapłaciła za nasze grzechy. W Hebrajczyków 9:22 biblia mówi: 'A według zakonu niemal wszystko bywa oczyszczane krwią, i bez rozlania krwi nie ma odpuszczenia. ' Bóg wymaga krwi za grzechy, w starym testamencie Bóg powiedział by dawać mu ofiary ze zwierząt, w starym testamencie te zwierzęta które były ofiarą dawały im odpuszczenie grzechów, teraz mamy nowy testament i w nowym testamencie to Jezus Chrystus który jest naszą ofiarą, dziś nie ofiarowujemy baranka lub inne zwierze. Jezus był ofiarą, w rzeczywistości gdy Jezus przyszedł, Jan Chrzciciel powiedział „Spójrzcie na Baranka Bożego który gładzi grzechy świata”. Dlatego w Hebrajczyków 9:12 czytamy: 'Wszedł raz na zawsze do świątyni nie z krwią kozłów i cielców, ale z własną krwią swoją, dokonawszy wiecznego odkupienia. ' Jezus Chrystus zmarł by odkupić ludzkość. 1 Piotra 1:18 mówi: 'Wiedząc, że nie rzeczami znikomymi, srebrem albo złotem, zostaliście wykupieni z marnego postępowania waszego, przez ojców wam przekazanego, Lecz drogą krwią Chrystusa, jako baranka niewinnego i nieskalanego. ' Jezus Chrystus, Baranek Boży, zmarł w moje miejsce za moje grzechy i twoje grzechy. I teraz w nowym testamencie, widzimy że mówi on o Jezusie Chrystusie, mówi nam że odpuszczenie nie jest od zwierząt które był ofiarowane pod prawem, zbawienie nie jest przez krew kozy lub baranka, zbawienie jest przez krew przelaną przez Jezusa Chrystusa. Dlatego Kolosan 1:14 mówi: 'W którym mamy odkupienie, odpuszczenie grzechów. ' 1 Jana 1:7 mówi: 'Jeśli zaś chodzimy w światłości, jak On sam jest w światłości, społeczność mamy z sobą, i krew Jezusa Chrystusa, Syna jego, oczyszcza nas od wszelkiego grzechu. ' Zbawienie jest przez krew Jezusa Chrystusa, przelał swoją cenną krew za ciebie. I pytaniem jest, co zrobisz z Jezusem Chrystusem? By być zbawionym musisz zaufać w tą krew którą Jezus wylał za ciebie. Rzymian 3:24-28 są potężnymi wersetami pisma o zbawieniu, w tych fragmentach Rzymian czytamy: 'I są usprawiedliwieni darmo, z łaski jego, przez odkupienie w Chrystusie Jezusie, ' Zbawienie jest przez łaskę, nie przez uczynki, przez wierzenie. Rzymian 3:25: 'Którego Bóg ustanowił jako ofiarę przebłagalną przez krew jego, skuteczną przez wiarę, dla okazania sprawiedliwości swojej przez to, że w cierpliwości Bożej pobłażliwie odniósł się do przedtem popełnionych grzechów, Dla okazania sprawiedliwości swojej w teraźniejszym czasie, aby On sam był sprawiedliwym i usprawiedliwiającym tego, który wierzy w Jezusa. ' 'Gdzież więc chluba twoja? Wykluczona! Przez jaki zakon? Uczynków? Bynajmniej, lecz przez zakon wiary. ' 'Uważamy bowiem, że człowiek bywa usprawiedliwiony przez wiarę, niezależnie od uczynków zakonu. ' Jezus Chrystus jest sprawiedliwym który nigdy nie zgrzeszył, bezgrzeszny, sprawiedliwy zmarł za nas – niesprawiedliwych. I przez udowodnił że jest Bogiem który umarł wylewając swą krew, powstając ponownie, udowodnił przez to że jest Bogiem. Jezus Chrystus jest Bogiem objawionym w ciele, to znaczy że Jezus jest Bogiem i Bóg ukochał nas tak, że zmarł za nasze grzechy. 'Gdzież więc chluba twoja? Wykluczona! ' Nie możemy się chlubić i mówić jak dobrzy jesteśmy, nigdy nie możemy porównać się z tym jak dobry jest sam Bóg i jak dobry jest Jezus. Więc nie możemy chlubić się w nas samych w naszych uczynkach, mamy chlubić się w Jezusie Chrystusie i jego skończonym dziele. Tego co on zrobił gdy zmarł za nasze grzechy. Gdy przychodzisz do Jezusa i wierzysz w to co on zrobił dla ciebie ufając w krew, jesteś zbawiony i idziesz do nieba. Masz przebaczenie grzechów, tak mówi biblia. Efezjan 1:13 'W nim i wy, którzy usłyszeliście słowo prawdy, ewangelię zbawienia waszego, i uwierzyliście w niego, zostaliście zapieczętowani obiecanym Duchem Świętym, ' To znaczy że gdy jesteś zbawiony otrzymujesz Ducha Świętego, jesteś narodzony na nowo. Zbawienie jest tak proste, to po prostu ufanie i wierzenie w to co Jezus uczynił dla ciebie. Ponieważ on zrobił wszystko to za nasze grzechy, w twoje miejsce, dla ciebie. 1 Jana 5:13 mówi że możesz wiedzieć że jesteś zbawiony, mówi: 'To napisałem wam, którzy wierzycie w imię Syna Bożego, abyście wiedzieli, że macie żywot wieczny. ' Czy wiesz że jesteś zbawiony? Możesz. To co zrobił dla ciebie Jezus było koniecznym by cię zbawić. Zmarł w twoje miejsce za twoje grzechy. Zapłacił za twoje grzechy. Teraz możesz powiedzieć „nie chce tego” pójdziesz do piekła i zapłacisz za nie przez całą wieczność. To się stanie jeżeli nie zaakceptujesz Jezusa jako swojego zbawiciela. Lub możesz powiedzieć „Wezmę ten darmowy dar życia wiecznego który Jezus mi oferuje przez ufanie w ewangelie, ufając w jego wylaną krew, i wtedy Bóg cię zbawi i da ci żywot wieczny. Uwierz w to co Jezus zrobił dla ciebie, zaufaj krwi ofiary Jezusa Chrystusa i będziesz zbawiony by pójść do nieba. Jeżeli zostaliście zbawieni oglądając ten film, chciałbym to usłyszeć od ciebie, możecie przyjrzeć się stronie na końcu tego filmu, udać się tam i znaleźć mój adres E-mailowy i możesz dać mi o tym znać. To jest to o czym jest całe życie, znalezienie Jezusa i bycie zbawionym, więc nie pójdziesz do piekła gdy umrzesz, pójdziesz do nieba z Jezusem Chrystusem. To był film o tym jak zostać zbawionym. Czy jesteś zbawiony? Kategoria:Zbawienie Kategoria:Dyspensacjonalizm Kategoria:Robert Breaker Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm